Looking for Something Else
by rachgreengeller
Summary: This is a FRIENDS prequel...it is the story of young love and a woman searching to find herself. She comes to NY and meets a man who would let her discover who she really was. ..the romance of Carol and Ross
1. Default Chapter

Carol Loves Ross…a prequel to Friends..Carol Willick was smart and attractive, but something was missing from her life. This is the romance of Carol and Ross.

Carol sat by her dorm room window and looked at the rain. On her bed was her lacrosse mallet. She couldn't believe what a lousy day it was. The weather seemed to fit her mood. She had gotten a test back in English Literature and she didn't do well on it. Her roommate Lisa had gone away for the weekend and she was left alone. Maybe a walk in the rain might make her feel better after all, after all it wasn't raining that bad. As she strolled by the playing field, she noticed a group of girls were playing lacrosse today after all. She opened up her bag and pulled out the mallet. This is what she needed to get out of her funk.

Immediately she ran to join the game.

Carol was always very athletic. In high school, she was on the volleyball and basketball teams. She never went for all those girly girls who were cheerleaders or homecoming queens. She was a girl who appreciated someone who thought that women were more than objects. She had one boyfriend, Josh, and they had stayed together up until the time that Carol left Virginia for New York. Josh wanted them to stay together and go to Georgetown, but Carol knew there that there was something more out there for her. That is when she decided that she would apply to NYU , she also didn't tell him but she thought her and Josh's relationship had gone as far as it could go. Adelaide and George were very proud of their daughter's decision to travel to New York. This is where Carol Willick would find herself.

Carol fell in love with New York. There was always something to do. You could go to a museum or to the theatre. Even though she never acted, Carol enjoyed exploring the NY theatre scene. When she was bored, she would also dabble in her painting as well. But there was one sad fact, even though Carol had a lot of friends, she was lonely. Could it have been that she made a mistake giving up Josh? Josh was a loving boyfriend who would do anything for her? There was just something that was missing from their relationship.

Carol put her mind back into the game, she had missed the last goal. Why was she thinking this way? Was it time to find the next great love of her life? Little did Carol realize that she would get an answer sooner than she thought.

As Carol stood on the sidelines lost in thought, she felt someone run into her. He obviously wasn't paying attention with his nose in a book. Before she knew it, the clumsy oaf had tripped over her. Carol looked down at her soaked clothes and screamed, "You asshole, can't you take your nose out of that damn book long enough to see where you are going?'

The boy looked up to see who was yelling at him. He immediately hid as he realized this was a beautiful girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a shapely little body. This was not the best way to make a first impression. His roommate said he needed to find a chick and get some.There was a girl he liked back home, but he would never have a chance with her so he decided to find a girl at school.

The stranger got up. Carol looked at the guy. He seemed to be very shy, but there just seemed to be something about him. Carol always thought that you could tell a lot about a person by the way their eyes looked. Carol noticed his eyes were a deep brown but they seemed to be hiding a need. These were eyes that seemed to be looking for something as well. Still on the ground, the stranger pulled Carol out of the mud.

Uhm uhm I'm sorry." he stuttered.

"That's alright I kind of wasn't paying attention to what I was doing either."Carol apologized. Carol noticed the book he was reading. "So, what was so interesting about the book you were reading.?'

"Well it has a lot of theories in it about life before the Ice Age, you know prehistoric life." he explained.

"Oh I see," Carol looked at him a little strangely. She looked at the guy again. He was kind of cute with that whole Miami Vice look and the stubble on his face. Not Don Johnson or Bruce Willis handsome, but there was definitely something she could get used to. "Oh I 'm Carol, Carol Willick ." she smiled.

He looked into her blue eyes and realized that this woman liked him. She actually thought enough of him to smile at her."I'm uh uh Ross….Ross Geller."

"Pleased to meet you Ross,"Carol said. "Hey I have an idea why don't we go and get some coffee somewhere I have been playing all afternoon and I really could use it to warm up."

"That sounds great," Not far from the field was a coffee house. Carol sat down while Ross got them each a coffee. She kept looking at him and those eyes.

"Why do you keep staring at me. Is there something on me.?" he asked.

"No I just was noticing your brown eyes, I always notice eyes on a guy first. I think they are a window to the soul." said Carol.

"Are you an art major or theatre?" asked Ross.

"Heavens no, but I love both of them. I am an English major with a minor in elementary education." explained Carol. "You?"

"Well I started as a music major, you know with a band and everything , but now I seem to be gravitating towards paleontology. The study of dinosaurs and stuff."

"Really how fascinating?" exclaimed Carol.

"Yea it was pretty lame what we named our band, Way/ No Way. But we still do play a little. In fact we have a gig tonight. Why don't you come to hear us?" Ross said. "It's at the Asian Student Union."

"I guess I can take a little time off from my poetry project." said Carol. "Sure I'll come. Carol got up and started to walk away. "Bye Ross."

Carol looked over at the guy one last time. She started to feel something but didn't know how to explain it. Could this be the next great love of her life?


	2. Feels Like the First Time

Carol was sitting at her desk looking over Wuthering Heights. Romance yes that is what she wanted again, The dashing Heathcliffe carrying her over the Moors. She looked at the clock over on the nighstand. Yes, it was definitely time for a break. Carol got up and went over to her closet. She pulled out a print blouse and a short skirt. After pulling her hair up into a ponytail she grabbed her keys and got the first bus.

She didn't even know why she was going to this party tonight. Boredom? Or was it something else? A guy she had never met before had invited her to hear his lame ass band and she was traipsing way across campus to do that. She must have been out of her mind.

Was she going to show up? That was the question on his mind. He knew the odds weren't good. Last week, his sister came to visit him and brought up the "one." Rachel, the girl that all others would be measured from. Her auburn hair, her smile, she was the just the girl he had dreamt of since forever. But to Rachel, Ross was invisible, she only saw him as the geeky older brother of her best friend , Monica.As the band was setting up, Ross kept looking to see the new arrivals as the party was beginning. "So did she show up?" asked Chandler, Ross's roommate. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to adjust the mike stand in front of his keyboard. Chandler went over and combed his hair. Even though he had a model's face, he had about as much luck with the ladies as Ross, so tonight was going to be a different story. Unfortunately, as the party was starting, a guy strolled into the party with two girls on his arm. It was obvious he was a city boy, born and raised in New York. It seemed like all he had to do was smile and say "How you doin?" Chandler and Ross looked over at him and just shook their heads. "Well so much for getting lucky tonight." Chandler drooly exclaimed.

After about three beers, Ross was no longer worried about the girl from the other day. He just decided that it was a fluke and play his music tonight. Suddenly, over by the door she waltzed into the party. That golden hair and that smile. At that point, Ross turned to Chandler and said, "That's her, the blonde." Chandler carefully eyed her and gave him a thumbs up . "Okay change of plans, we are going to do Golden Haired Dream." announced Ross. The music stopped and Ross did his keyboard solo to segue into the vocals.

_Only yesterday can it seem_

You were no more than my golden hair dream

_Now you are so much more to me_

_Now you are my everything_

Carol looked over at the band. She was wondering where this voice was coming from. It was almost as if it was calling to her. She walked to the middle of the room. Oh my God it was that guy and he was singing the most romantic ballad. She rushed over to the stage and smiled at Ross. He walked away from his keyboard and carried the microphone as he knelt down and started singing just to her.

_Eyes of blue, hair of gold_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_In my arms so tight_

_And make love to you through the night_

Carol stared at Ross with all the intensity of a fire. He looked deep into her eyes as he finished the song. Slowly he walked off the stage, almost sauntering because he knew how his night was going to end. Unfortunately when he hit the last stair, he tripped and fell. Carol just smiled at him and helped him up. Together they walked over and got a beer from the keg.

"That was beautiful , you have a wonderful voice." Carol gushed.

"Thanks I kind of wrote the song too." Ross boasted.

"It sounded like you were almost singing it to just to me." Carol shyly said as smiled.

Ross hated to lie. It was a song about Rachel but since that wasn'tgoing to happen."I did."

Carol looked right at Ross. There was just something about him. She didn't know if it was the song or his eyes, but she felt like she had to have him. Ross knew something was going to happen . He slowly leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She started to kiss him lightly but suddenly passion took over and he stuck his tongue in her mouth which made the kiss even deeper. He put his hands in her hair and moved them down to her back.She grabbed his ass and they started to move towards the porch. Suddenly a wave of panic started to come over Ross and he tripped on his way back to the stage.

"Chandler, chandler what do I do?" he said with panic in his voice as the band was tearing down.

"I think the obvious thing is to stop right now and go home and meditate." Chandler said with his usual wit. "Or go nail her."

"But I …uh…uh.. I'v e never had sex before with a girl." Ross whispered.

"Saving yourself for Rachel?" yeah can see why he thought since he made out with the single obsession of his best friend."Dude you just got to do it. Go back to her dorm, put on some music and show her what the Rossanator is made of." Chandler smiled and put his arm around Ross's shoulder."I'm so proud my baby's growing up." he sniffed. Ross took Chandler's arm off of him and walked away.

"I will see you tomorrow Dude." he said confidently."Come on Carol, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Ross threw his arm around Carol in a macho way and led her out into the street. Together they waited for a bus. Carol put her gloves on because it was late October and it was starting to get colder. Ross through his scarf around his neck and hugged Carol tighter. "Cold honey?" he asked sincerely. "Not anymore, darling." she said. Immediately they started to resume the kiss from the party. It felt good , it felt right. They were starting to feel like two people that had found the best in each other. Before long, the bus pulled up and the two students pulled away from each other as they walked onto the bus.

Finally Carol and Ross walked in the dorm room. Carol took off her coat and Ross sat on the bed. He threw his coat on the floor and then nervously looked up at Carol. She lit a candle and then put on some Styx ."Oh wow I love this song."Ross exclaimed.

"Please sing it to me. " begged Carol.

_You know it's you babe, whenever I get weary and I've had enough feel like giving up  
You know it's you babe giving me the courage and the strength I need please believe that it's true Babe I love you_

Ross softly crooned the words of the song to Carol as he moved his lips to her neck. He kissed it softly as he held her in his arms . She moaned softly. He moved his lips down on her shoulder as she took her blouse off and laid it on the bed. She turned around and started to take off his jacket and the pastel t shirt underneath. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and he slowly laid her on the bed. He was very gentle and inexperienced. Now he was starting to panic .

"What's wrong ?" asked Carol. Ross didn't know whether to tell her or not, "Oh I feel like an idiot, here I am trying to show you that I am a man who knows about women and I have a confession to make…I've never made love before I am a virgin." Ross whined. Carol looked deep into his brown eyes , "Oh Ross that's okay..tonight I want it to feel like it is my first time too..it will be because it will be with you." She laid back on the bed and guided him over her . Slowly and carefully he did what felt right as he pulled inside of her. She had a look of surprise on her face as he knew how to please her on the first try. The night went on as the two young lovers held onto each other as it slowly crept toward the daylight. When the sun came up, it had happened, Carol Willick and Ross Geller were in love and nothing could ever change that.


	3. New York Morning

New York Morning: Note: I realize that I have a few stories up now but please bear with me . I just feel closer to this tonight, so I will update and finish soon.

The sun shone right through the drapes. The bells from St Patricks tolled the dawn of a new day. Carol shielded her eyes as the sun rose. She looked over into the face of the new phase of her life. She carefully got up as if not to wake Ross. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. The warm water pulsating over her invading crevices that had been touched last night felt so good. A smile came to her face as she remembered falling asleep in Ross' arms. It felt good to be with someone again.

Ross slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't focus because of the hangover he had. He looked around the room and realized what had happened. He looked under the covers to realize he was completely naked. It finally hit him, he was a man. He didn't become a man at temple about eight years ago, he became one in that bed last night.

Chandler kept telling him to get some, and by God he did. Now he just had to figure out what he would do next.

Carol came back from the shower, with a wet robe draped around her. She carefully closed the door so her nosy neighbors couldn't see she had a guest. When she noticed that Ross was awake, she went over and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning Ross." she said happily.

"Carol I can explain," he stuttered."There is no need to," she interrupted. "No I definitely think we need to talk this was a big step last night." he said with seriousness in his voice. "Ross , yes we do need to talk about stuff, but look it's such a nice day and it is going to be winter soon, so why don't we spend the day together, you know not in bed, I would like that a lot." Carol said pleadingly.

Ross sighed with resignation , he went over and picked his clothes up and got dressed.Carol sat on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face. On the way back to his dorm, they were hungry so they stopped at a small fruit stand and picked up a couple of nectarines.

As they came into the dorm, a guy was standing in the lobby talking to another guy. They stared at the couple as they walked through the lobby to the elevator. Walking down the hall, Ross tried to be inconspicuous even though dorm hours were not in effect. He opened the door to find Chandler reading a book. Carol timidly walked into the dorm room. Ross sat her on his bed and kissed her, "Now sweetie, I am going to take a quick shower and change then we'll go okay." He said. "Oh I almost forgot, Carol this is my roommate Chandler. Chandler, Carol, you guys get acquainted while I am getting ready."

Chandler eyed Carol as she sat looking around the room nervously. She pursed her lips and then smiled. Chandler put his book down and went to light a cigarette.

"Got another one?" Carol asked as Chandler handed her one. It felt so good to smoke again. She had to be careful because she didn't know how her new boyfriend felt about smoking. Was he her boyfriend or just a one night stand? Well this spending time idea would prove that.

At that moment, the door opened and Carol immediately extinguished her cigarette. "Ready to go in a minute. " Ross ran over to the mirror and put some gel on his hair to take the waviness out of it. "Later Dude." he said as he led Carol out the door. Chandler took another puff of his cigarette and looked up to the heavens, "It is so not fair, that geek gets a chick, why can't I?"

Finally the couple decided to have a picnic in Central Park. They bought a couple of deli platters and a bottle of wine. At a thrift store Carol found a checkered tablecloth and a couple of old wine glasses.

Ross laid down the tablecloth and they sat down on the lawn. Time seemed to pass so much that Sunday and they realized the main reason for their trek."

"Carol, about last night. Like I started to say I think youre great and youre so beautiful and if you would like , we could start dating."Ross said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I would like that a lot, you're sweet and funny and very romantic and to tell the truth I am feeling something for you too."giggled Carol.

"Okay then ..I guess we are officially dating." said Ross. He leaned over to kiss her and then fell over after he lost his balance leaning on his elbow. "Damnit!" he whined

Carol started laughing and fell over on to the grass. Ross rolled over on top of Carol and started kissing her.


	4. Home is Where My Heart Is

Note: I don't know if Ross brought Carol to that first Thanksginving when Monica was skinny, but I thought I would go a little AU and find Chandler a girl too..you know who that would be.

Home is Where My Heart Is

Ross and Carol had been dating for a month. Chandler was getting the keys to his car as the three of them went out the door. He was not looking forward to this. First of all he was an outsider, secondly he felt like a third wheel to the couple, and thirdly he had very bad Thanksgiving memories.

"Ready to go?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah the good times just keep comin." Chandler sarcastically said as he puffed on a cigarette. Ross had his arm around Carol, she was very nervous about meeting the folks.

"Hon, don't worry, my parents are going to love you as much as I do."said Ross confidently.

About an hour and a half later. Chandler's car pulled up to the Geller house. Judy was stationed by the window looking out. She was very curious to see this new girl her son was bringing to Thanksgiving dinner. The door opened and Carol stepped out of the car. She waited for Ross to get out and the two of them walked in together as Chandler followed.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Judy yelled as she ran out the door anxious to greet her son. She threw her arms around Ross and then went over to Carol. She eyed her up and down carefully. "Mom this is Carol, Carol this is my mother, Judy Geller."Ross said. Judy put her hand out slowly and then hugged Carol. "I am so glad to finally meet you." she exclaimed.Carol smiled this is the kind of reception she wanted.

Chandler looked over at the door. Two blue eyes were looking over at him, then a raven haired beauty in a burgundy dress stepped out as she shivered from the cold. She was gorgeous. Chandler walked over and introduced himself. "And who might you be?" he asked slyly. She put her hands on her hips and sarcastically said, "I'm Monica." Chandler started coughing "Mmmmonica as in Ross' sister Monica.?"

"Yeah you remember, his fat sister.." and you must be Chandler." she said as she walked back in the house.

"Did I do that right?" she said as slammed the door and turned to her best friend Rachel. "Yep sure did." giggled Rachel. "Speaking of torturing someone, look whos coming?" Your turn Rach." she giggled.

Rachel fluffed her hair and pulled down her skirt. "Oh Ross.." she started to coo until she realized her flirting was useless. He had finally given up the chase and there was someone else.

Monica started to closely look at Chandler as he sat down. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She just couldn't forget how mean he was to her last Thanksgiving. He was definitely looking at her and he wasn't that bad to look at it. He was actually good looking with that sandy hair and those blue eyes. She looked over and batted her eyelashes at him. Chandler smiled at her.

Meanwhile Rachel didn't feel like she belonged at all. She just looked over at the happy couple. Why was this upsetting her? She never liked him that way. But for some reason , she was seeing things clearly now. Maybe he wasn't so bad, he was kind of cute , in a dorky sort of way. But she would never have her chance because he was in love with someone else.

When Judy called everyone into dinner, Chandler slowly took Monica's hand. He led her into the dining room. Ross had his arm around Carol. Judy looked over at Jack and said, "Well I guess they both have someone now. " she laid her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled.


	5. Graduation Day 1990

Graduation Day..1990...

The sun was shining in Manhattan and there were empty beer cans and paper cups scattered throughout the grounds. Hungover students crawled out of their beds to put on their caps and gowns for the commencement ceremony. As thousands of graduated jumped in the shower to revive themselves, parents were already starting their pilgrimage to their seats. Armed with video cameras, they prepared themselves to record this moment for posterity.

The clock beeped loudly in the boys room for about an hour. Wrapped only in a sheet, Carol was the first to make her way to the shower so she could finish getting ready in her dorm. As she stepped out of bed, she hit her foot on an ashtray and a beer can. "Shit." she exclaimed.

The curse was enough to wake Chandler and he rose from his bed holding the side of his head. Too many jello shots he thought. He sat on his bed and lit his morning cigarette. The only noise that could be heard was the hum of the air purifier and the snores coming from the other bed.

"My God he could sleep through a nuclear explosion." exclaimed Chandler. "Geller, get your lazy ass up." he said as he strategically threw a pillow at his roomate's head. Ross peeked from under the covers and realized he was alone again.

Carol quickly came in the door and said, "Guys we have to be at Milton Hall in an hour for the procession, I am obviously not going like this so I will meet you after I go back to my room." She threw one of Ross's shirts over her jeans and bent down to kiss him. Then she left.

The strains of Pomp and Circumstance could be heard over the hushed crowd as the Class of 90 marched into the stadium. Chandler eyed the crowd to see if he could see her. Yep there she was with her newest boy toy. How ironic to know that if Dad were here, they might be fighting over the same guy. Next he saw Monica in a blue dress, she waved and blew him a kiss. He wished that he didn't have to keep his feelings for her a secret, but they just felt they were too young and with the kind of relationships he was exposed to, he was just plain scared to start his own.

Jack and Judy sat next to Monica. Armed with the video camera, Jack was watching as each graduate came down the aisle. There he was their summa cum laude graduate with a BS in Archeology . This wasn't the end by no means, next would come a Masters and eventually a Phd in either Archeology or Paleontology. As Ross walked by , he had the serious look of a scholar. This was indeed a proud day in the Geller family.

Each graduate walked up to receive their degree…Anderson, Rebecca Lynn, Abrams, Charles C. Finally he rose from his seat as the name was called Bing, Chandler M. BA in Business Administration.. Chandler slowly walked up to the podium still with the reminder of last night. Nora waved to her son with a smile on her face. You could see the after effects of the last surgery she had on her youthful looking face.

Monica blew him a kiss as he received his degree.

Jack moved from his seat in preparation to get a better shot of the front of the auditorium…Gardner, Mark D., Gallo, Theresa Ann, Judy sat with bated breath as she heard the next name…Geller, Ross E. summa cum laude BS in Archaeology…Ross proudly walked up to accept his first degree. Carol had a tear in her eye..she saw the future when he walked past. She had spent four years with this man and now they were both moving on. They would both be continuing their educations and getting jobs. She laughed when one day last week he decided to walk down Fifth Avenue and just walk into Tiffany's. Playfully he kept putting rings on her fingers and then looking at them.

She caught him glancing through the real estate section of the Post and looking at one bedroom apts. Something was up and Carol wanted to know what that was, Ross just smiled and replied , "Oh nothing."

Eugene and Adelaide Willick had flown up from Virginia for not only Carol's graduation, but her boyfriend's as well. They had met Ross before and wholeheartedly approved of him as Carol's possibly future husband. Following Carol's acceptance of her BS in Elementary Education, she made her way back to her seat. There they were the Class of 90..they had only the future in front of them.


	6. A Christmas Wish

Ross walked out of the museum with his paycheck. He had given this a lot of thought. Their lives were moving ahead and it was time.

Following graduation, Ross had asked Carol to move in with him. They found a lovely apartment in Brooklyn, not far from Manhattan by train. Carol was working as sales associate at Macy's and sending out teaching resumes. Ross had gotten a graduate fellowship at the Natural Museum of History.

Life seemed to be just moving along and he couldn't be happier. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, a beautiful girl, a great job, and their own place.

He made up his mind. He would do it soon. ..there was the one he wanted so he walked into the jewelry store.

Carol sat in the chair in the apartment. It was happening so fast. Here she was living with her boyfriend and everything should have been so comfortable for her. Something kept nagging at her, this just didn't feel right. All her life she was preparing for this, going to school, finding a man and getting married, then being a mother. Is this really what it was all about?

"Sweetie, I'm home are you off tonight?"Ross said as he opened the door. He walked over to the chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope your hungry cause I brought dinner home." Carol got up from the chair and set the plates on the table in the kitchen, Then she lit a couple candles as Ross opened the carry out Chinese containers. He turned on the stereo for dinner music.

Later they laid in their bed. Ross started kissing her hair and nuzzling her neck. They were in such perfect sync when it came to lovemaking. He knew when to start and what she liked. Carol smiled , she had trained her man well. He put his mouth close to her skin and she could feel his hot breath on her soft skin. Then he would continue as she laid helplessly on the bed. Slowly their bodies would connect and he would please her. He would take her to ectasy and then back down again.

On Sunday, they would just lay in bed until late afternoon. She would read the Arts and Literature section and he would pour over the Science section. As the evening came, they would go out on their balcony and sit gazing at the lights of far away Manhattan.

Thanksgiving came and went and it was Christmas time. Carol put a small tree by the front window. Next to it was a menorah in honor of Ross' Jewish heritage. She had little time to dedicate to the holidays because of all the overtime she was getting at Macy's.

She was setting aside every little bit she could, so she could buy a very nice briefcase for Ross for Christmas. The minute she saw it, she knew it would be perfect for him for work. Along with it, she put aside eight little gifts for each of the nights of Hanukkah.

New York was still the place for lovers at Christmas. They would get a cup of coffee and look at the store displays in the windows. They would look at each other with a look that told the world they were young and in love.

Carol lit the candles of the menorah and plugged in the tree. She carefully placed her presents under the tree. The next thing she did was go to the bedroom and put on her new green velvet dress. Confidently she went to the kitchen and got two wine glasses and set them down on a table in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, darling, " Ross said as he came in the door. He was covered from head to toe with snow.

"Hey I just cleaned." Carol laughingly scorned.

"Alright Monica." he laughed. Ross took Carol's face in his still gloved hands as he kissed her passionately.

Carol broke the kiss, "I've got the brisket on, I hope your nana gave me the right recipe for the latkes cause they are cooling. And …she motioned over to the menorah.

"I see, someone is practicing to be the perfect little Jewish wife." he smiled.

"More presents?" he asked puzzled.

"Those are from my parents for us." Carol said shyly. "Shall we eat.?"

Following dinner, Carol and Ross had Hanukkah first, then each of them got a little more excited to see what the other one had gotten them. Carol handed her package to Ross first.

"It's too small for a car," he joked. Like a little boy, he shook the large package, then looked at it.

"Oh give me that the suspense is killing me." yelled Carol. She ripped off the paper to reveal a brown suede leather briefcase.

"Carol, oh my..this must have cost you a fortune…it's so beautiful." Ross gushed.

"Well, not with my employee discount, my boyfriend should have the best when he walks into that museum. Someday he will the head curator I can just picture it." Carol sweetly said.

Ross moved over, "My turn, now it doesn't come in that big of a box but I hope you will like it." He got up and switched off all the lights except for the tree and menorah lights. Carol was totally astonished when instead of sitting back down , he got on one knee.

"Carol, you are my sun and moon, you are the stars in the heaven. You are the one who completes me. I want to grow old with you and have lots and lots of little babies." Ross took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, " Carol will you marry me?"

Tears came out of Carol's eyes as she grabbed Ross and began to kiss him passionately as the strains of Nat King Cole's A Christmas Song… came over the stereo…"Yes, I will."

_although it's been said many times many ways merry christmas to you...._

As the snow drifted on the streets of New York, and the bells chimed midnight… a new chapter had began..not just Carol now…but Carol and Ross.


	7. A Marriage Lasts Forever pt 1

Carol stood in front of the mirror as she eyed the reflection looking back at her. Her blonde hair was covered with a long white veil that covered her face. Her gown swept the ground with a long white train in the back.

"Carol, you look gorgeous." said Monica as she entered the small room in the synagogue. Her hair was in a French twist with small diamond clips in place.

"I am so nervous." she said.

"You're supposed to be , you're getting married . " Monica said as she draped her arms around Carol. "I am so glad we are going to be sisters." she squealed.

"Married? I just still can't believe it." she whispered. "I'm only twenty and I am going to be a married woman."

"There is my beautiful daughter." exclaimed Adelaide as she entered the door. "My daughter , a bride." she started to sniff.

"Mom, save the waterworks for the wedding." said Carol.

"Are you happy Carol?" asked Adelaide.

"Yes I am mom, I am marrying the sweetest most loving guy in the world." she smiled as she hugged her. At that moment, Judy entered the room. "Carol you look so beautiful." she said.

"Thanks Mom." she ran to hug her.

"I have to go downstairs now. But I just wanted to stop by and give you something . This was Ross' grandmother's ring. She brought it from the old country and every bride that has worn it , has lived a happy and long life. You are going to make a wonderful wife for my son." Judy said as she left the room.

"Well you have your something old. Now you need something borrowed , blue and new." said Monica. "Here is a blue garter for under the gown and I know that you love these earrings, so I am lending them to you." she said as she handed her a pair of pearl dangle earrings.

George Willick entered the room. "Precious, it's almost time. Let me see my beautiful daughter. " Carol stood up and twirled around. "My baby a married woman." he said softly. He reached into the pocket of his tux and pulled out a pearl necklace. "This is from your mother and me." Carol lifted her hair and George put the necklace around her neck. "We are so proud of our baby."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door at the door. "Monica?" the guy in the tuxedo said. He opened the door further and popped his head in the door.

"Chandler." she said as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to know how things were going up here. We 're ready downstairs. " he smiled as he eyed Monica in her blue dress. He still remembered the first time he saw her when she was still fat. Boy she certainly looked good in that dress. "You look nice ." he said .

She shyly looked away. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Maybe we'll have a dance later. I mean we are supposed to , as maid of honor and best man."

"That would be nice." she smiled. "I think we are almost ready." Monica said as she picked up her bouquet. The other bridesmaids made their way to the hallway. One with long blonde hair went over to Carol.

"Thank you for making me a bridesmaid , Carol. I must admit this is the first wedding I have ever been in, you are such a great person and I know you and Ross will be happy." the blonde girl hugged her and Carol hugged her back.

"You're welcome Phoebe. I am so glad that Monica chose you as a roommate and now that apartment won't be so expensive for her." Carol said.

"Well I am going to take off, see you later, Monica." Chandler said as he closed the door.

"He likes you Mon." said Carol teasingly. "I wouldn't be too surprised if you are next."

"Carol , please. He is childish and vain and besides that I cut off his toe." Monica admitted.

"Oh yeah, the thanksgiving story." Carol laughed. "Sir Limps a Lot." she giggled. "I love him, but he's a dork."

At the front of the synagogue , stood the chuppah , covered in carnations and roses. A white runner was put down the aisle in preparation for the ceremony. Meanwhile the nervous groom sat on a chair .

"I am getting married Chandler. Today is the day and I am so nervous." said Ross.

"Relax, it's not as if you're gonna say the wrong name. It's Carol. You guys have been together for three years. Hey man , I admire you. You are actually making a commitment to a woman. I couldn't do that , dude."

"I love her Chandler. I really love her. There has only been one other woman I have loved." Ross said.

"Yeah and you might as well forget her. I told you man, she was way out of your league. She is probably pinned to some frat guy or engaged." Chandler said. "You guys are going to last , I know it."

"Yeah , she never liked me." said Ross sadly. "But now I am going to be able and get my masters, eventually my PhD , and have a little house and she can teach and I can go all over the world and dig for fossils. Maybe soon, we can start a family. My future is so clear now." he smiled. He looked at his watch. "It's time." he said as he stood up.

My apologies to anyone who is following this story. I started at it today and realized that despite bad reviews, it is a good story. I am not Jewish so any discrepancies with the Jewish ceremony , please forgive me. I just thought if Ross thought this was going to the marriage that stuck, he would be married in a traditional Jewish ceremony so if that seems AU to anyone than it is AU… all I am asking is give this story a chance… I am quite proud of it…. rach


	8. A Marriage Lasts Forever pt 2

Judy stood at Ross' right and Jack at his left. They waited patiently as the attendants made their way down the temple aisle. As a Geller cousin, made her way. The three of them started with the congregation watching.

This was it. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with. Carol Willick in a matter of minutes would be Carol Geller. He knew she was standing back there, but he didn't want to tempt fate. The rule is the groom can't see the bride before the ceremony, or it's bad luck. He took one quick look at the veiled beauty behind him.

As they reached the front, Chandler stood on the side. He kept feeling to see if his yamakah was still on. This was so weird to him because he had no religious upbringing. He personally believed that his parents were both the spawns of Satan. Maybe that was it, he was the child of the Devil. Ross had a river of sweat rolling off of his forehead , mixed with the gel to spike his hair. Next he took a handkerchief from his tuxes breast pocket and proceeded to blow his nose. Looking up , he caught sight of her.

She was a vision in white as she floated toward him. He still couldn't believe that a woman like this was going to be his wife and bear his children. George and Adelaide accompanied her as she made her way to the front. Carol cautiously stepped away as she turned to face her groom and the rabbi uttered the words of the ancient ceremony. Tears filled her eyes as she stood holding his sweaty hand. Slowly she moved her hand away and took the cup to drink a sip from. As the ring was slipped on her finger, she looked down at the plain gold band shining from the sun hitting it. A new day was dawning in her life.

Ross had Chandler set the glass down on the ground and he tried and failed three times as he stomped his foot to break the glass.

"Damnit. " he cursed. Finally his foot came down and the glass was shattered. "Matzeltov" everyone shouted as Monica lifted the veil and Ross kissed Carol.

"How do you feel Mrs. Geller?" Ross happily asked Carol. Giggling she threw her arms around her husband as they twirled around the dance floor. A video camera followed them as they made every move.

The band struck up Havah Nageela as the bride and groom were lifted up in the chair. Unfortunately as much as he had been drinking and as nervous as he was , Ross had to be put down and Chandler helped him to the bathroom.

"Hell of a way to start a marriage dude." Chandler said as he held his buddy's head as he threw up.

"I couldn't help it. I was so nervous and then the bouncing up and down made it worse." Ross said. "I think I am alright now." he said as he straightened his tie.

"Hey buddy, you really don't mind me dancing with your sister , do you? " Chandler asked anxiously. He thought Monica was absolutely gorgeous with her raven hair and dark blue eyes. It was his lucky day to be paired with Monica as the best man and maid of honor.

"Nah go on, go for it. Unless you are going to try to go to bed , then know I will kick your ass. That is my baby sister." Ross said patting his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket.

Chandler and Ross walked out of the bathroom. Carol ran to her husband's side. "Are you alright honey?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah nothing a good twelve hours sleep couldn't cure." he joked. "But I am going to be busy tonight , so no sleep." he smiled and kissed her.

Chandler put his hand through his sandy brown hair and took a breath then he walked over to Monica .

"Would you care to dance , Monica?" he asked quietly. "But I got to warn you, I am the world's worst dancer." he laughed.

"No one is that bad."

"I am." he said seriously.

"Okay I like to take chances." she smiled and offered her hand to him. "I promise this time to not cut your toe off."

"You remembered." he said.

"Not one of my finest moments." she said. "I was young and foolish and stupid."

"Do you know that your brother called me Sir Limps A Lot for a year after that happened?" Chandler said.

"What can I say , he isn't the coolest guy I know." laughed Monica.

"Yeah he is my best friend, but he is a bit of dork. But I am not really that far off myself." Chandler admitted.

Monica looked into his deep blue eyes. "Oh I wouldn't know about that." she said as she laid her head on his shoulders. She could get very used to this.

"See I didn't injure you too much." Monica laughed. The orchestra stopped and Chandler and Monica made their way to the head table.Ross leaned over to whisper something to Chandler. "Oh and by the way, when you get married. Guess where we are having your bachelor party?"

"The basement of a Pizza Hut?' Chandler said weakly. "I didn't know okay." Chandler stood up and tapped his knife on the glass. He cleared his throat. "Attention, I have been kidnapped by Russian spies to be here tonight. No, seriously, I am here to give a toast , yet I don't even have any bread. " he laughed . "Anyway it's going to be that kind of a crowd. Okay, now I am going to try to be serious. Ross and I have known each other for four years and he is a really great guy and one of the most talented keyboardists I know. Of course , I don't know that many. But anyway, I would just like to wish him and Carol much happiness and much babies."

He lifted his glass . "To Ross and Carol." Everyone joined in. Ross turned to his new wife and he didn't care if everyone saw him or not.

He was married to the most beautiful woman in the world .


	9. Carol Talks to Monica

After a week in Aruba, Carol had settled into married life. Unfortunately that meant a husband that was either at work or the library working hard on his masters. It got to be that the only time she would see Ross was in bed at night. There was only one thing on his mind, to start a family. Sex was enjoyable and one night they managed to thrill each other five times. That night would forever be known as the "Night of Five Times."

There was just one thing that bothered Carol. In conversation at Monica's , there was a certain name that would come up in conversation , Rachel Green. Now Carol had met Rachel when they first started to date. She was pretty and had that cheerleader/sorority girl look to her. Carol never claimed to have that look and sort of looked down on the Greeks at NYU. But what struck Carol , was how uncomfortable Ross was when her name was mentioned. Why did this girl threaten him and what was the reason he could never discuss her with Carol?

One afternoon at Monica's , she decided to find out. Monica was being the ever charming hostess and serving ice tea and a new cookie recipe.

"So how are they?" chattered Monica.

"Delicious." said Carol as she chewed them. "Monica, you and are sisters right?

"Yep and it is so cool to have a sister in law. We can do stuff and talk and things." Monica smiled.

"So then can you tell me something? Tell about your friend Rachel." she asked.

Monica didn't know how to answer that. Rachel, one day by accident she found Ross talking to his roommate about Rachel and how he wanted to ask her out. Monica laughed at that. Rachel was the most popular girl at Lincoln High and Ross was well , Ross. Finally it began to dawn on her. Why did it always seem like he was around the corner when Rachel came over? He was always so nice to her and talked to her during dinners. He liked her.

"Well Rachel and I have known each other since we were about six. She is, well was , my best friend in the world. We kind of lost touch after we graduated. I went to school and she went to school and then she joined a sorority. Then we both kind of went our own ways. My mother tells me she has been dating an orthodontist." Monica said.

"So then she is with someone." Carol said relieved. "Mon, I thought she was one of his ex girlfriends and he still had a thing for her."

Monica started to giggle. "Rachel and my brother? That is really funny. Carol, she was a cheerleader and he had his dinosaurs. I don't think the two ran in the same circles. Plus there was this friend of his , Will Colbert and our foreign exchange student from Thailand. They would come over to our house and meet in secret with the door closed."

Carol was curious. "What did they do?"

"Who knows. What is this about Rachel? " Monica said as she moved closer to her sister in law.

"I just noticed that whenever you guys talk about her , he gets a funny look on his face. Kind of a goofy one. The kind guys get when they think about someone they love." Carol said.

"As far as I know, you were his first girlfriend. He really wasn't that confident around girls. He would have much rather had his nose in a book, then look at girls. " Monica giggled again. "Although one day in his room, I did notice a lot of Playboys hidden in the back of the closet. I was looking for something and found them by accident."

"His first. Wow. I knew he had never." Carol started to say.

"Never what?" Monica was now curious.

"I was the first girl he had ever made love to." Carol said sweetly.

Monica had a look on her face. "Too much information." she exclaimed.

Carol was embarrassed, "Sorry, but I was an only child and I didn't really have that many people to talk to when I was growing up. I just think it is great that now I do and sometimes I may get a little too chatty.

"No problem."

"We're trying." she said sipping her tea.

"Trying what?" Monica said.

"To have a baby. I know that is what Ross wants so much, to be able to start a family.'" Carol said smiling.

"Well that is how we were both brought up. When we grew up , we would get married and then have kids and live in a house in the suburbs. Ross is the lucky one, he found someone to do it with first. I don't know if I will ever find that special person." Monica said as her head dropped.

"You will , Monica , you will. You are so sweet and funny. There is a guy out there who is going to love you and have kids with you. It will happen." Carol said as she put her arm around Monica's shoulder. Monica smiled at her. It was so great that she could find someone to replace the closeness that her and Rachel once shared.

"Hey Mon, Hey Carol." said Phoebe as she entered the door. "Cookies." she exclaimed.

"Over the sink." corrected Monica. "Crumbies, remember." Phoebe lowered her head as she was chastised like a young kid. "She kind of made a mess last week. I can trust you." she smiled at Carol.

Phoebe looked over at Monica. She knew this wasn't working out. Monica was a great person. She just had too many hang-ups. Phoebe was a free spirit and wasn't used to so many rules. Recently she found out her grandmother was also living in the city and her visits to her were becoming more frequent.

Phoebe walked over to Carol and put her hand on her stomach. "Nope ,.not yet." she said. Carol eyed her as she did it. Phoebe was definitely one of a kind.

So Mrs. Geller , how's married life?" she asked as she cupped her hand under the cookie so she wouldn't drop crumbs.

"It is so great Phoebe. There isn't a better feeling in the world then sharing your life with someone. We talk , we watch shows on tv, and we have such a connection." Carol thought in the back of her mind. "If he was ever home."

Carol carried the bag of cookies with her as she walked through the living room. Monica had sent some home with her for Ross when he finally did get home. It was dark and somehow the apartment was even more dismal when she was alone. She walked to the couch and picked up their wedding picture.

If marriage was supposed to be the ultimate goal, then why was she so unhappy yet? Was this the way it was going to be the rest of her life? She would work at her teaching job, come home to take care of a screaming baby , and then be expected to keep this picture perfect showplace of a house.

The clock ticked and he still wasn't home. Well the NYU library didn't close until 11. His paper on Mesozoic Species was due by Friday. Carol went to the bedroom and picked up a book to read. Tired from all her thinking, she finally laid down and went to sleep.

He slowly opened the door, well aware of the time. Ross took off his book bag and laid it quietly on the table. Walking to the bedroom , he noticed the light was still on. He stared at her and then smiled. Tonight he would just slip into bed and then go to sleep.

Finally settled in, he put his long arms around her body. Usually he would hug her until she fell asleep. The minute that she would dose off, he would give her one more hug and then roll her away from him. He was a man who needed his space when he slept. For some reason tonight, he just wanted to be near her.


	10. New Feelings

Carol sat on the couch and looked at her book. She then looked at the clock on the wall. Another evening at home alone, she sighed and then went back to her biography. Ross told her that he was going to Monica's tonight to watch the game. She whined. "Why can't we just spend tonight together?" He patted her hand. "I know you hate sports and the Rangers are in the championships. We tried to get tickets, but couldn't" Ross tried to ease her mind. "Hey you know what you should do ? I think just because I have Chandler and his new roommate , you should maybe find some girlfriends." Ross did feel bad that he left her a lot of the time because of work and school.

Carol smiled. "Maybe I will."

It was now nine o 'clock. No phone call either. Carol pulled on her coat and then walked down the street. She saw from the street that the a new book store had opened up and they had scheduled a poetry reading tonight. Carol curiously opened the door and everyone turned around. She whispered sorry and then sat down next to a red haired woman. The woman smiled at her and then the two of them proceeded to listening to the woman drone on about her eggs. Carol couldn't get off her mind the problems she was having with her marriage. At first , it was just like a fairy tale, now it was seeming more like a night mare. Lines were becoming etched in her young face , causing her to look a little more older than in her twenties. Following the reading, they were serving refreshments. No sense in going home now, she thought as she went to the table for a cup of herbal tea.

"Great reading huh?" the redhead smiled. She extended her hand. "I am Susan , by the way." "I am Carol." She said shyly.

"First time here? I know I was the same way." Susan had a very reassuring look to her. There were no doubts in her mind. She knew what she wanted. "What do you mean?" Carol had no idea what she was talking about. "I was the same way when I first came out." She whispered as she fingered her hand. Carol snatched it back immedialtely. "I am not gay. I am happily married to a wonderful man." She said loudly. "Then what are you doing in a lesbian bookstore then?" Susan asked pointedly. "I didn't know.  
" Carol said as she got up and put on her coat." Susan put her hand out and stopped her. "No please, something is wrong , I can sense it." She said softly. "I am not going to try to come on to you. I can just tell you right now , you would like to have someone to talk to. If you want, we can go around the corner and get some dessert or something. " Carol looked at her watch. She was sure her husband was still watching the game with his buddies. "Okay, you're on."

The two women went to a small coffee shop around the corner and ordered cheesecake. "Can't eat too much. I have to watch my figure." Carol laughed as she stuck her fork in the cake. "For your little hubby." Susan giggled. "What was your husband's name again?" Carol said . "Ross."

After the two women had finished, they pulled their coats around them and walked into the brisk fall air. Susan looked over to Carol, her lips moved closer and closer to her. Susan was now so close , her breath came out and landed on Carol's face. There was just something about this all that seemed mysterious and dangerous. She and Ross hadn't made love in months. This drought caused Ross to enroll in a martial arts class at the university. He would come home in his white outfit with the orange belt and spout some nonsense about sushi or something. Something was pushing her to Susan, her lips brushed the woman's. It was as if there was a fire that had just gone out and Susan was the match. Carol laid her hands slowly on Susan as she stood kissing her. Then Carol began to panic as she broke away and ran.

She was out of breath. She had to get away from there. She was cheating and breaking her vows as she kissed this woman. She stared at the gold band on her left hand. He had promised to never love another woman. Now she was breaking the promise. She looked up to see their apartment and she heard the yells as he practiced his karatay. There would be no yells tonight. It was time for them to start acting like a married couple again.

Pushing the door open, she ran to her husband and grabbed his ass and then began to kiss him. She pushed him against the wall and then lifted her legs up around his torso. Her skirt still on, she reached down and ripped it off as well as the panty hose with the fierceness of a tigress. Her silky legs she ran up and down his own and she then slowly leaned up against his manhood. Realizing where this was leading , he began to move himself into her. Carol bit her lip as he pushed himself on to her pleasure area. She wanted to scream, but would her screams be screams of pleasure or screams of pain?

"Ross I want a baby." She whispered. "And I know that's what you want." He closed his eyes to make himself get off faster as he stood naked against the wall. His legs enveloped her body and the two were now meshed together like some sort of a primitive statue.

Completely exhausted , the two collapsed on their bed and began to sigh.

"Carol , why did you do this?" Ross was surprised as his wife had shown no interest in him for months now.

"I vowed I would love you , no matter what. I want what you want , after all we are married." Carol tried to convince herself with every word from her mouth. The thoughts of Susan crept into her mind as she closed her eyes. She tried to push them away, but they kept coming like the tide . He laid with her naked, but she just laid there as the thoughts of this woman continued to be on her mind.


End file.
